


Effervescent

by ashestoroses018



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Don't Read This, F/M, Insomnia, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, all around unhealthy people yay mental disorders, because it's just gonna ruin the experience for you, but anyway if you havent played it AND the secret endings, especially good end, it was amazing btw, like this is mystic messenger of course suicide is mentioned, mentions of depression and suicidal ideation, multi-chapter fic, please be smart my dudes, really long chapters kms, seriously so many spoilers for his route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: SPOILERS FOR V ROUTE, PARTICULARLY THE GOOD END; DO NOT READ PAST THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED ITIn not so many words, he asked you to wait for him - and wait you have, though in the meantime, your anxiety and PTSD over the events that transpired within Magenta have only gotten worse. You're still a fighter, and you like to think you're still the same person he wanted to change for, but in the end, will you be happy with this man you risked so much for?





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/gifts).



> Don't read this if you haven't played V's route. Btw, to get his good end, you need over 15 guests. Trigger Warnings - 
> 
> this is going to delve deeply into mental health issues, including abandonment issues. MC is not going to be nearly as unhealthy as Rika, however, that doesn't mean the events that have happened in the last 2 years haven't affected her at all. She's not the same person V idealized and thinks he fell for. But that's okay. He's a grown ass man, now, at 26 (27, Korean age) years old, instead of the 23/24 he was before, recovering from his first girlfriend. 
> 
> They're both going to have some growing to do and learn to accept their faults better, but I think they can work it out.
> 
> Translation notes at the end.

You sigh quietly from your bed as you put out the thirtieth email in the last two hours. Despite the very...public...happenings with Rika, herself, the RFA parties have only become more well-known, especially with a famous actor and a chairman of the largest conglomerate in Korea.

 

Once again, you open up the messenger app, in hopes that there will be someone on – Luciel has been even more sporadic with his appearances than usual, and Jaehee has been far too busy to be on much. Zen updates the messenger about twenty times a day with selfies, though, to be fair. Yoosung is always busy with LOLOL – though he has been a fantastic help the last few days for the last minute changes for the party, and Jumin is...well, he's Jumin. It's not that you _don't_ get along with him, per se; it's more that he speaks with V on a daily basis, and you...well, you _**really**_ miss V.

 

You promised yourself that you'd wait for V, for as long as it took, and, honestly, you have. For someone you only knew in person for a few days before promising that, you've managed to keep a very strong bond with him.

 

In all honesty, you can only hope he feels the same way and will come back soon. That's a wild hope, of course, considering the fact that he's been gone for eighteen months, now. Back when he was recovering from his eye surgery, you had spent so much time with him and gotten to know who V was, as a person, though he was so depressed that he wasn't sure that he even knew, himself.

 

Your thoughts are so absorbed in V that you don't notice your phone buzzing like crazy until a familiar ringtone starts to play – a recording of V telling you to answer the phone. It's always nice to hear his voice. Sometimes, it's so refreshing that you just let your calls go to voicemail; however, when you look down and realize that it's Jumin calling, you realize you can't ignore it, as he is the person putting the primary effort into getting the party set up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“It's me. How are talks with the guests going?”

 

“Well enough, I suppose. I have two hundred-eighty-eight confirmations and thirty-six negatives. Some people are still _really_ upset about that fiasco a few years ago, it seems.”

 

“We can't really blame them. To get to the point, I wanted to make sure you're not overworking yourself. V made me promise to look after you, remember?”

 

Hearing the nickname of your almost-lover makes you wince slightly, and it seems that even emotionally-stunted, ever-stoic Han Jumin, can realize when he's made a mistake. “Ah, sorry. I understand that he's still a sore subject for you. It was callous of me to mention his name.”

 

“It's fine Jumin-oppa. How is he, by the way?”

 

“Last I heard from him was a few months ago. He was in...Alaska, I think it was.”

 

The RFA members are always very careful not to mention V to you or in the messenger, because they seem to think it'll send you into some sort of whirlwind depression, so you're always the last person to hear any news about the man you stupidly fell in love with just over two years ago.

 

“Well, I'm glad you've been keeping in touch with him. Anyway, Jumin-oppa, I'm doing alright. I'm just ready to get the party over with, at this point. We have, what, two per year, now? How does anyone even want to come to these events, still?”

 

“I can't claim to know that, but I have to assume it has to do with business. Speaking of which, I have a late-night meeting coming up, and this conversation has gone on thirteen seconds longer than anticipated.”

 

“Fourteen, now.”

 

“Make sure to check the messenger. Yoosung was looking for you. Goodbye.” Before you have the chance to respond, Jumin hangs up. He never changes. It's actually a little bit comforting. You know he cares about you in his own, robotic, way, and he is never one to hide his feelings or lie.

 

With a sigh, though, you flop down on your bed. Thoughts of the mint-haired man swirl through your head. Of course, with thoughts of V, thoughts of Rika are never far behind, and you idly wonder how her treatment is progressing. You genuinely hope the best for her. Even though she did some really screwed up stuff, she wasn't exactly in her right mind – and the fight she and V got in was nobody's fault. They were young and stupid and thought they were in love.

 

However, you remember that Jumin mentioned Yoosung needing you, so you open the app up and go to check the logs. Before you get the chance, though, your phone starts buzzing with messages.

 

Yoosung⋆

>>Ah, noona! There you are! I saw that you were online in the messenger, but you haven't been responding!<<

>>Is everything going okay with the party?<<

 

>>Yes, I'm fine, Yoosungie. I just got off the phone with Jumin-oppa.<<

>>Sorry for worrying you! ^^;<<

 

ZEN

>>What did you and that chairman have to talk about?<<

>>lol i bet he just talked about how expensive the party is and how<<

>>much time he's wasting on the phone with you<<

>>right?<<

 

>>Actually, he mentioned V! How come nobody told me he was in Alaska?<<

 

Yoosung⋆

>>uhhhhh well<<

>>that's...<

 

ZEN

>>we just don't want to hurt your feelings<<

>>considering V-hyung kind of callously abandoned you<<

 

>>...<<

>>that's...not really what happened, but whatever<<

>>Yoosungie, what were you worried about? Jumin-oppa said you needed me?<<

Yoosung⋆

>>oh, yeah!<<

>>are the centerpieces i chose ok?<<

>>u know i missed 2 days of LOLOL in the middle<<

>>of an event for this, right<<

 

707

>>yes, yoosungie, what dedication<<

>>from the number 2 player<<

>>of LOLOL<<

>>bet you're #32 now<<

>>lolololololololol<<

 

Yoosung⋆

>>hyung!<<

>>noona pls tell 7-hyung to stop being the way he is<<

 

>>Seven! At least be honest. Yoosung is number TWENTY 2, not THIRTY 2<<

 

707

>>Ah, right! Sorry, Yoosungie!<<

>>oh no my maid's calling me<<

>> _**7** _ <<

>> _**0** _ <<

>> _**7** _ <<

>> _**O** _ <<

>> _**U** _ <<

>> _**T** _ <<

_707 Has Logged Out_

 

>>Bye?<<

 

Yoosung⋆

>>Anywya noona the centerpices?<<

 

ZEN

>>Hey! Typos! Are you actually playing LOLOL right now?<<

>>Aish, this kid. Never gonna graduate college...<<

 

Yoosung⋆

>>hyung! iim diogn fien in shchol rn<<

>>but 7-hyung said im fallyng beihn dnd ii need to cacth up<<

 

>>Yoosung, the centerpieces are fantastic<<

>>thank you so much for putting so much effort in<<

>>have fun with LOLOL!!<<

>>kick some butt!!!<<

 

Yoosung⋆

>>thhkns nona – ii gtg tho by<<

 

_Yoosung⋆ Has Logged Out_

 

ZEN

>>aish this kid...<<

>>he needs to be nagged or he never does anything<<

>>bet he hasn't eaten properly in weeks...<<

>>anyway, coordinator, do you need any help tonight?<<

>>I know the party is tomorrow, so if there's anything last minute<<

>>just let me know<<

>>especially since im causing so much trouble due to my<<

>>devilishly good looks<<

>>bringing in the paparazzi and fangirls<<

 

>>Thanks, Zen-oppa, but I think I'm okay<<

>>most of the guests have confirmed that, yes, they're coming<<

>>Jumin-oppa says this is going to be the biggest party the RFA has had<<

>>since Rika's heyday<<

>>it's pretty daunting, you know?<<

 

ZEN

>>hey, hey;;<<

>>it's going to be fine!<<

>>you've coordinated 4 other parties for us<<

 

>>I don't think the first one counts<<

>>considering Rika tried to poison our guests<<

>>.....<<

 

ZEN

>>..........................................................<<

>>yeah, probably not<<

>>but even so! you've done such a great job helping us<<

>>the last 3 parties have been amazing ^^ <<

 

>>...it's too bad both Rika and V couldn't be there to see it<<

 

ZEN

>>it amazes me that you still care about Rika despite everything<<

>>you have every right to hate her<<

>>seven was right -- you ARE an angel<<

 

>>haha I don't often feel like it, Zen-oppa<<

 

ZEN

>>That's okay. We all think it.<<

>>Anyway, it's getting late. We have to be at the venue in...<<

>>ughhhhasdfjafjfdkssd 11 hours T.T<<

>>try to get some sleep and don't stress too much, ok?<<

 

>>Yeah. Goodnight, Zen-oppa<<

 

_ZEN Has Logged Out_

_Kang Jaehee Has Logged In_

 

>>Hey unnie. Doing some extra work for Jumin-oppa tonight?<<

 

Kang Jaehee

>>How do you always know?<<

>>Yes, he wishes me to finalize the guest list.<<

>>I'm so glad you're still here!<<

>>It would have been unfortunate to have to call you at such an hour!<<

>>Have any more guests confirmed they're going to be in attendance tomorrow?<<

 

>>Yes, I'll email you the finished list at midnight.<<

 

Kang Jaehee

>>I'm sorry to be a bother, but is there no way you can get it earlier?<<

>>Mr. Han has me doing so many extra things...=,=<<

>>There are so many additional preparations for this party...T-T<<

 

>>Is there any particular reason why, unnie?<<

 

Kang Jaehee

>>ahaha...Mr. Han said that much of it is on a need-to-know basis<<

 

>>But don't I...need to know????<<

 

Kang Jaehee

>>Oh! Mr. Han is calling me! Make sure you get that list to me!<<

>>No later than midnight, please!<<

 

_Kang Jaehee Has Logged Out_

 

>>...Goodnight?<<

>>Oh well. Everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!<<

>>Thank you so much for all your hard work!<<

>>Rest well!<<

 

_You Have Logged Out_

 

With a sigh, you close the messenger. Wow, you've really been sighing a lot tonight. It was quite refreshing to see the messenger so active, though. What's it been -- three, four, weeks since the last time more than two people were in the chat room at once?

 

Long gone are the days when everyone logged in to see you; not that you don't spend time with everyone. Quite contrary, in fact. You go on coffee dates with Jaehee twice a month, have dinner with Jumin once a month, game with Yoosung every Friday, and drink with Zen every Saturday. Seven, you only see on a roughly bimonthly basis, but that's okay. He's busy, and you aren't going to get him in trouble with Vanderwood. Vanderwood is a very nice, patient man, but once he's pissed off, he becomes even scarier than Jaehee when she hasn't had coffee in three days (that is _not_ a pretty sight).

 

Yes, to be honest, you've fallen into a very comfortable pattern between your days at work and nights always preparing for the biannual parties. Maybe it's a little bit too comfortable? Life is starting to feel almost...boring.

 

Maybe you should ask to go on one of those group dates with Zen. Not to find anyone to date -- despite everything, you heart still belongs to a sweet, desolate, green-eyed man -- but to find some more friends. As great as the RFA members are, your relationship with them has sorta isolated you from your old high school and college friends. Perhaps people you meet _through_ the RFA members would be less awestruck and more understanding.

 

Time passes slowly as you reminisce over the various parties you've coordinated with the RFA, and, as generally happens when you think of your friends, your heart continues to ache in sadness and loneliness, calling out for V. Late nights are always maddeningly sad for you, but the ones surrounding the parties are, by far, the worst.

 

At five to midnight, you send Jaehee the finalized guest list, then fall into your bed for yet another restless, sleepless, anxiety-filled night. (Maybe you really should go see that counselor Jumin recommended. It's entirely possible he's right about you maybe kinda having PTSD about being kept at Mint Eye for a week.)

 

* * *

 

 

At 8AM, you put the finishing touches on your outfit and grab your makeup bag and hairbrush. No point in putting that nonsense on, when guests won't even _begin_ showing up until around three in the afternoon. You have to leave so early for the 9 AM meeting time, because Han Jumin just _had_ to get a venue in the Gangnam district of Seoul. Though, physically, you aren't terribly far from Gangnam, you _are_ on the opposite end of Seoul, and because this RFA party was rather highly publicized (because of Zen and Jumin, of course), over the last several months, the fangirls will be heading to the building in droves. This is nothing new -- they always try to sneak in, so even the staff list is quadruple-checked by Jaehee, the poor woman.

 

As you expected, you don't actually arrive at the venue until about 8:45. Already, you can see Jaehee's security team struggling with at least a hundred over-eager Zen fans. You try to sneak by to go speak directly with Jaehee and be let in, but your hair and arm are grabbed by a rather... _enthusiastic_ young lady, who is wearing an overly-tight shirt emblazoned with a shirtless promotional picture of Zen.

 

“Hey! Why are you letting _her_ past?”

 

Hoseon, the security guard nearest you, pulls the woman off you harshly. “She has clearance, Miss. I must kindly ask you not to lay a hand on her again.”

 

“Yeah, but why does she have clearance? Did she pay you off or something? Isn't the RFA only hot men?”

 

Part of you wants to chuckle at her outraged commentary, but your arm feels like it's going to bruise from where she dug her nails into you, and your head hurts (not to mention, now you have to redo your hair... _again_...). You don't blame her, or any of the other girls, for thinking the RFA only consists of men. After all, Jumin and Zen are highly publicized members of the group, and Yoosung has had a small following of devoted fans, ever since he showed up on TV, stopping Rika from giving innocent people poisoned wine. Seven keeps himself hidden, Jaehee is always in the background, and, despite the fact that you're the primary organizer of the events, you've managed to avoid interviews. You're not one for the spotlight, after all.

 

Hoseon, however, gives you a questioning look, and you just nod. “She is the coordinator of this RFA event, Miss. Now I really must ask you to step away, or I will have you forcibly removed.”

 

“But isn't the coordinator that hot guy who dated the psychopath girl who tried to poison everyone on live TV a few years ago? Kim...Juhyung, or something?”

 

Hoseon, obviously having been instructed by either Jaehee or Jumin that V is a touchy subject ( _why does everyone_ _ **think that**_ _?!_ ), gives you a wary glance before just shaking his head at the young woman. “Miss, if you do not stop your outbursts, you will be forcibly removed. Coordinator, please feel free to go to the entrance. I believe Ms. Kang is waiting for you.”

 

“Yes, thank you Hoseon. Pardon me.” You walk by the group of women, the wrath of their glares burning into your back.

 

When you meet Jaehee, she can tell by the look on your face what just went down. “Oh my, are you alright?”

 

You sigh. “Yeah, I will be. I think my arm might bruise, though. She grabbed me really hard...”

 

Jaehee gasps. “Do you need first aid?”

 

“Nah, I'll be fine. We have way too much work to do to worry about this. Are the rest of the RFA members here?”

 

Jaehee just nods.

 

“Okay, then why don't we leave security to your team and go inside to help the guys out?”

 

“I'll be right behind you. Let me just get a member of staff to guard this entrance.”

 

“Sure thing, unnie. I'll see you inside.”

 

The feeling of first walking into an RFA party never ceases to overwhelm you. The events are always simultaneously glamorous and humble. The decorations in the main hall easily cost more than a year's worth of your salary -- thanks, Jumin -- yet the humble colors and intimate seating arrangements make things always feel like no more than a simple gathering of friends, rather than a fundraiser.

 

Within moments, Yoosung runs up to you. “Noona! There you are! Jaehee just texted Jumin that you were hurt coming in? Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine! Why is everyone worrying so much? I've hurt myself way worse at these things before...”

 

Yoosung blanches suddenly. “Ahaha...you're right, noona. What was I thinking? You have, haven't you?”

 

“Yeah...last time I almost had to get stitches on my finger from that box cutter!”

 

Seven walks up, laughing. “I remember that! How did you manage to do that to yourself, eh?”

 

“I slipped? But anyway, nobody really cared that time. We were so busy that Jumin-oppa basically just said to wrap a paper towel on it and get back to setting the tables, because we only had two hours until the doors opened. I'm not a fragile flower, you guys...”

 

Zen, having overheard the conversation leading up to this point, walks over. “It's just that tonight is our biggest party, yet. This is the first party you've organized that's bigger than any of the ones Rika set up. We want to make sure everything goes perfectly, y'know?”

 

You nod, accepting of his answer. “I suppose that makes sense. Alright, so what do we need to do?”

 

Jumin hangs up the phone and joins the group. “Sorry, I was on a call with an important client. Had to make sure he'd be able to make it to the event tonight.”

 

“Will he?” you ask.

 

“Yes, though he seems to be running late. I hate when things don't go according to plan. Speaking of which, where is Jaehee?”

 

“Right here, Mr. Han!” Jaehee runs up, out of breath. “Sorry; I was having trouble finding a capable security guard to man the front door.”

 

“Perhaps I should call in some extra guards for today. This is a monumental event, after all.”

 

Jaehee nods in response to Jumin. “I'll make sure it happens, sir.”

 

“Anyway.” You cut in. “what can I do to get things rolling? Doors open in just under six hours.”

 

Jaehee's glasses almost seem to glint, as she goes into SuperSecretary Mode (tm). “Yoosung!”

 

“Yes, Jaehee-noona?” He almost sounds scared, as he responds. You don't blame him. She's a terrifying force of nature when she gets this way.

 

“Find the boxes with your centerpieces. Put one on each table. And I _do_ mean each table.”

 

“Yes, ma'am!” He scurries off before she has the chance to issue another command in her scary voice.

 

“Zen!”

 

“Yeah, Jaehee?”

 

“Make sure you look presentable for the reporters and paparazzi. You're making a speech today, right? Practice it. If I need you for anything else, I'll call you.”

 

Zen nods and heads off to, what you assume is, the room with the most mirrors.

 

“Mr. Han, you're going to handle liaisons with and paperwork for potential clients, correct?”

 

“Yes, Jaehee.”

 

“Please make sure you're actually doing that paperwork and not looking at pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd.”

 

Jumin just shrugs and goes about his business, making phone call after phone call. Finally, though, Jaehee turns her ~~demonic~~ ~~vengeful~~ _intense_ gaze towards you.

 

“Coordinator.”

 

“Yes, unnie?”

 

“I need you to focus on the floral arrangements. Make sure the menu looks correct -- if it doesn't, we need to let them know before noon. And, just as a precaution, please make sure all of our wine bottles are with Mr. Han's special label and untampered with.”

 

“That's...a lot. What are you planning on doing, unnie?”

 

“I have to coordinate with the security team, I have to keep an eye on Luciel, to make sure he's not trying to hack into guests' phones, I have to keep Mr. Han on task, and I have to consistently check up on Yoosung. You're actually capable of handling more than one thing at a time, which I am concerned Yoosung is not able to do.”

 

You nod, acquiescing. “I suppose that's true. Yoosung does ask for direction a lot.”

 

“Yes. Well, we'd best get to work. Call me if you need any assistance, Coordinator.”

 

“Of course, unnie. Let's make this a great party!”

 

She finally smiles. “Yes, let's make it one to remember!”

 

* * *

 

 

At about 7PM, you finally get your first chance to rest. Zen is getting prepared to give a speech, thanking everyone for coming and announcing his foray into movies - or something along those lines. You can't remember exactly what it was about. Maybe it was television? Either way, you're enjoying your brief taste of freedom and relaxation.

 

Your friends all seem to be of the same mindset, and the six of you stand together in a corner, away from prying eyes. Yoosung is glancing around, with wide eyes, while Zen seems to be basking in the glory of so many people talking about him. Jaehee keeps nervously looking at Jumin, though, and Luciel has been checking his phone approximately every thirty seconds for the five minutes you have been speaking to each other.

 

“Noona, it's really amazing how many people you managed to convince to come! Was it difficult to negotiate with all of them?”

 

You shrug slightly. “It can definitely be stressful. I get so much anxiety! They all test me, quite literally, to see if the RFA is a good fit. Of course, over the last couple of years, we have made quite a few strong bonds with some interesting people, so those folks are always eager to come back to our events.”

 

“About what percentage of our guests are repeats, Jaehee?” Jumin asks.

 

“Approximately twenty-three percent, sir.”

 

“That's adequate. Fantastic job, Coordinator. V would be proud.” Jumin cracks a rare smile for you.

 

You smile bashfully back. “I'm glad you think so, Jumin-oppa, especially since you know him best.”

 

“Oh, I'm not so sure about that, noona. I remember how you and V-hyung talked to each other. He and Rika never talked like that. I hated him once, but I really think you made him happy, in a way Rika never could have.”

 

Seven speaks up in agreement. “Yeah, I've never seen hyung look so relaxed, except when he was with you.”

 

You furrow your brows in confusion. “Why is everyone talking about V so suddenly? You guys have been so awkward about talking about him with me for ages...Why now?”

 

Seven glances down at his phone again. “I'm sorry -- something came up with work. Jumin-hyung, I actually need to talk to you about this one.”

 

“That's fine. Jaehee, can you go make the rounds of the guards? Make sure nobody has sneaked in?”

 

“Yes, of course, Mr. Han. Yoosung, can you make sure everyone has refreshments?”

 

“Yes, noona.”

 

Zen turns to you. “Sorry to abandon you, Coordinator, but I've gotta go make my speech in a few minutes, so I need to walk up there.”

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Alone, again. It was nice, while it lasted, to be with all your friends in one place.

 

Well, almost all. If only V were here --

 

“I've been waiting for this moment,” says a voice you could never forget, suddenly.

 

Though you feel tears filling your eyes, you turn to face the owner of the voice. “V?!”

 

He chuckles quietly, his eyes bright. “Actually, it's Kim Jihyun, now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you jerks planned this?!” You nearly shout at your friends, after the end of the party.

 

Zen just laughs, as does Luciel. “Yeah, we did! It's was V -- I mean, Jihyun-hyung's, idea though!”

 

“That doesn't make it any better, Zen-ah!”

 

“Wahhh, such disrespect, Coordinator! 'Zen-ah', wooow. I've never been so disrespected in my entire life!”

 

“Oh, shut up!” you exclaim, laughing boisterously. It's difficult for words to encapsulate the depths of your exuberance and happiness at the moment. You haven't felt this light in years.

 

You're sitting on a couch in a back room of the venue, with Jihyun and Yoosung. Seven and Zen are in the loveseat across from you, while Jumin lounges in a chair. Jaehee, always the active one, prefers standing. _'I still have work to finish!'_ she had said, when everyone - bar Jumin - tried to convince her to sit down for a few minutes.

 

“So when, exactly, did you decide you were going to come back?” you ask Jihyun quietly, while everyone else chats loudly about the party.

 

Jihyun lightly and subtly tosses his arm over the back of the couch behind you, as he leans closer to you, to whisper. “I told you earlier. I thought about coming back all the time.”

 

“Well, what made you decide _now_ , in particular? Not that I'm upset. Far from it -- I swear, oppa.”

 

Jihyun's grin turns slightly more...predatory...at the intimate pet name. After the fact, you realize that perhaps the alcohol has affected you more than you previously assumed. While oppa isn't inherently sexual in nature, when used with a...romantic partner, it takes a very intimate turn.

 

“Oppa, huh?” he asks, chuckling quietly. “Bold of you. But...something in me finally clicked, and I realized that I was finally able to be the man you deserved. Jumin's been keeping me updated on how you're doing...It was so, so hard not to come back early.”

 

You smile gently up at him. “It's okay. I'm glad you're back, Jihyun-ah.”

 

“Oh? Not oppa anymore? Get embarrassed? It's okay. You can call me oppa - especially since you call Hyun and Jumin that name as well.”

 

“Ah, hyung!” Yoosung suddenly shouts. “Get a room, ahh. Nobody wants to see that!”

 

“On the contrary, I think it's sweet,” Zen says, happily. “It's nice to see our coordinator so calm and peaceful. When's the last time any of us saw her so happy?”

 

“I think she was nearly this happy on her birthday last year, when she got the five-tier cake.” Jumin is cracking a slight grin at the memory, which you _so_ do not want Jihyun to hear.

 

“Aha - guys, we don't have to talk about that!”

 

“Noona ate three entire tiers by herself! And not the smallest ones either. You should have seen her, V-hyung!”

 

“Yoosung-ah!” You nearly have to hold yourself back from whacking him upside the head, however the realization that you can actually _feel_ Jihyun chuckling beside you keeps you from doing so. Instead, your cheeks just heat up in deeper embarrassment.

 

“Come on, everyone. No need to embarrass her. She's worked hard for this party, right?” Jihyun finally asks, after calming down his laughter and catching his breath.

 

“Oh, for sure. How many all-nighters have you pulled this time around?” Seven asks.

 

It actually takes you a moment to count. “Well, we had people emailing, begging for invitations to this party, within a week of the end of the last one. So, since then, I've pulled all-nighters probably twice a week.”

 

Jihyun looks over at you in concern. “Really? Hey, Jumin, didn't I say to make sure she's okay?”

 

“She's a grown woman, Jihyun. We've all tried to make sure she's careful about her health, but nobody can force her to sleep.”

 

“Aha...we can talk about my bad health later! What about you, Jihyun-o-oppa? How were your travels? I feel like everyone wants to hear about that, instead of talking about the same parties over and over again.”

 

“I agree, actually. I'd love to hear about Ethiopia and Greece, in particular,” says Jaehee, finally coming over to join the rest of you, though she still doesn't sit.

 

Jihyun runs the hand, which is not currently around you, through his hair. “Ahhh, hot.”

 

You look over at him with a completely deadpan expression. “Really?”

 

“Haha, fine. Well, Ethiopia has fantastic food, and the culture is beautiful, but Greece had many more resources for traditional art. Rome, though, was where I learned the most about art. And Alaska was where I learned the most about myself.”

 

“What did you learn about yourself in Alaska?” Jumin asks, obviously curious.

 

“Mmm...lots of things. Mostly about who I want to be as a person and how my art reflects that. Also, I learned to take criticisms much better.” You can tell that this isn't a full answer, just by the look on his face, and Jumin seems to notice it as well, judging by the sudden stiffness in his posture - however, nobody else seems to notice.

 

“Man, I'm getting really tired. I probably shouldn't have stayed up all night playing LOLOL...is anyone sober enough to drive me home?”

 

Luciel nods. “Yeah, I need to be heading back anyway. Zen, Jaehee, need rides, too? I brought my 4-person car this time.”

 

“What about me? You're going to make me take the train at this hour?” you ask, mostly joking.

 

Jihyun speaks up, though. “Of course not. I'm going to drive you home.”

 

“Ooooh~” sing Yoosung and Seven almost simultaneously. They then look at each other and laugh, each not having expected the other to unintentionally mimic himself.

 

“It's nothing like what I know you're thinking!”

 

“Are you sure, Coordinator? Even though V-hyung is a generally good guy, he still has the beast within him!”

 

“Zen, please...”

 

“Hyun, that's enough. Nothing untoward is going to happen. I promise. We just have a lot to catch up on, and a drive home is perfect for that.”

 

Zen sighs. “Well, I want a phone call when you're home safe, understand?”

 

“Yes, Grandfather.” You snort.

 

“So does everyone have a ride home?” Jihyun asks after a moment.

 

“I'll hitch a ride with Seven and Yoosung.”

 

“I have Driver Kim. Jaehee, would you like to ride with me? I know your apartment is on the way to mine.”

 

Jaehee simply nods, her weariness at the day obviously taking effect.

 

“Well then, I suppose this is goodnight. Everyone, it was wonderful seeing us all together, again. I'll make sure to spend time with all of you, too. We can exchange stories on the last couple of years, okay?”

 

A chorus of “sure hyung”s and “okay, Jihyun” and “okay V” rings out. Jihyun turns to you, an expectant look in his eyes and a small grin on his face, as he stands up.

 

He reaches out a hand to you and helps you to your feet. “Well, let's go, shall we?”

 

“Yes, Jihyun-oppa.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oppa - older brother for females. Used for family members and close friends. Can also be very intimate if used with a romantic partner.  
> Hyung - older brother for males. Used for family members and close friends. AFAIK, this is never used in a romantic context for LGBTQIA+ folks.  
> Noona - older sister for males. Used for family members and close friends. Can also be very intimate if used with a romantic partner.  
> Unnie - older sister for females. Used for family members and close friends. AFAIK, this is never used in a romantic context for LGBTQIA+ folks.
> 
> Jagi(ya) - honey, for unmarried (and sometimes married) couples.


End file.
